wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shama
"I feel like you won't prefer that candle, ma'am. May I suggest a different one?" this bab belongs to MKDragonet!! if you dare touch her without my permission I will smite you with a sharknado I swear for the Unique OC Occupation contest!!!! (but also qualifies as an actual character who I love very much <3333 Appearance "Candles come in different colors, just like dragons." ~ Shama Shama is orange. That's it. But there's something more to the orange. In fact, at times, from a distance, it could appear yellow. For this orange is very bright, like a candle's flame, always wavering, no matter if it's trying to stay put or not. That's one word you could use to describe Shama. A candle's flame. Even her exterior is like that. Moving with the most gentle flickers, never staying still, even though it may seem like that. Her eyes, gold, are just as bright, dwindling fast when the smallest hint of disturbance happens close to her. She's shorter than the average dragon, though thin with hints of chubbiness in her legs and arms. Her tail is long, getting thinner when it comes to the end. Her wing membrances are also the orange, though her wings themselves are a wine red. Her horns are sharp and void black, her snout is thick and bold. The only apparel she wears are gold bracelets around her wrists, two one the right, three on the left. They all have a simple ruby embedded in them, gleaming like the slight red that could be found in a candle's flame. She also has a simple black chain necklace, not special to anyone but her, as it was gift from her beloved deceased aunt. Finally, she has a emerald piercing in her left ear, barely noticeable. Personality "I like to think of dragons like different candle scents; you can be a peppermint gingerbread house or a fiery cantaloupe." ~ Shama Shama's personality can be described as a candle. Somewhat easy to melt, yet hot and bright when structured. She is very social yet enjoys her alone time, with quietness and candles. She's a dreamer, always confident to reach her goals, no matter how difficult. She's very bright and cheery, able to be likeable to her customers, unless there absolute grumps. She has a very good nose, able to guess a scent when blindfolded. Shama has a habit of describing dragons like candle scents. She could call someone a berry blast, an angel's whisper, or a strawberry peach. Shama is pretty friendly-she enjoys helping others, even with the littlest, time wasting problems. She can be calm when needed, usually when arguing with another dragon. She tries to never resort to violence, even when it's the last choice. She only fights when needed, and to her, fights are never needed. She can be a little sour at times. History "Ah, I grew up in a normal home, ya know." ~ Shama Abilities "I can make candles. That's cool, right?" ~ Shama Trivia "What does trivia really mean, exactly?" ~ Shama * Secretly a hopeless romantic * Her name means 'candle wax' in Africa * The idea came for her when me and my family were shopping in Walmart and I randomly began sniffing at candles because there names sounded cool * She fits well in both modern and canon timelines Relationships "My customers are like friends to me." ~ Shama Gallery "Oh! I'm not very good at art..." ~ Shama Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:LGBT+ Category:Females